


Hot Shit

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Humor, Typos, mechpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Did you see that shot I made?
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl
Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656235
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	Hot Shit

**Autobot TacComm/Earth**

**Prowl:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, please stop antagonizing the Elite Trine and go after the Stunticons like I ordered. They're almost to Ratchet's location.

**Prowl:** Wheeljack, do you have anything that would cause a mild explosion on the left flank?

**Wheeljack:** Yeah, give me just a "sex".

**Smokescreen:** I'm never living that down, am I?

**Prowl:** Wheeljack, I said a mild explosion. Did everyone get clear of that blast?

**Prowl:** Jazz, check in. Has your team reached the device?

**Jazz:** Little busy here, Prowler.

**Mirage:** Jazz is tangled up with the Constructicons. I have completed the objective.

**Prowl:** Jazz, get clear.

**Jazz:** Trying! Oh frag!

**Prowl:** Focus fire on Devastator.

**Trailbreaker:** Decepticons are retreating.

**Bluestreak:** Aw, yes! Did you see that shit I just made?!

**Prowl:** Bluestreak, we don't need to know.

**Bluestreak:** Huh?

**Ratchet:** Bluestreak, get over here. If you're vaccing enough to gloat about it, you probably need a system's check.

**Bluestreak:** What? No! Shot! Not shit! Shot! I got Knock Up!

**Prowl:** By who? Who do I need to kill?

**Optimus:** Relax, Prowl, I'm sure it was consensual.

**Bluestreak:**No, the Decepticon Knock Up!

**Jazz:** Permission to storm the Nemesis, sir?

**Optimus:** Granted.

**Bluestreak:** I SHOT THE DECEPTICON MEDIC WITH MY SNIPER RIFLE RIGHT BEFORE THEY RETREATED

**Sideswipe:** Oh, Knock Out!

**Prowl:** Ah. Well done, Bluestreak.

**Bluestreak:** THANK YOU

**Smokescreen:** At last, my mistake is no longer the most memorable.

**Jazz:** Does this mean I can't storm the Nemesis?

**Optimus:** Give me a "sex" to think about it.

**Smokescreen:** YOU KNOW WHAT

**Smokescreen:** DRAG ENGLISH

**Smokescreen:** FRAG

**Smokescreen:** FRAG ENGLISH

_Smokescreen has logged off._


End file.
